saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hazard ReBurst
Hazard ReBurst, shortened to HRB or HB, is an Augmented Reality Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game (ARMMORPG) that was developed and released by Nexus Theory as a successor to Entity Burst Online after it was hijacked by a group of hackers and its subsequent shutdown. System Operating off a new AR Nexus Core with a new level of security, Hazard ReBurst makes use of the Nexus-Drive AR terminal to project the game textures onto one surroundings. While it is an Augmented Reality game, Hazard ReBurst makes use of the Full-Dive technology seen in prior VRMMOs. With this system, Hazard ReBurst sends its players into a world augmented by computer data stored within the game servers, effectively creating a Virtual and Augmented Reality game. To do so, the Nexus-Drives read players' brainwaves and transmits their actions to the VR avatar within the AR space. In short, the game is a hybrid of Virtual and Augmented Reality, using VR-generated Avatars to interact with the AR-generated surfaces. The Hazard ReBurst servers are spread throughout all of Japan to provide the optimal gameplay experience without any lag from a slow server, with back-up servers and Game Masters stationed around the primary server. The Nexus-Drive is a small, headset-like device that resembles and functions similarly to the Augma before it, though its design is symmetrical and has an over-ear headphone piece on both ears to protect from the cold and provide an advanced audio experience. An integrated Bluetooth microphone allows players to communicate as without interference from the headphones. In addition, a pair of Bluetooth-synchronized smart bracelets that transmit data from the user's hands to assist in recreating weapons in a player's hand for gameplay. Not only that, the bracelets can project holograms for players to scroll through their inventories or the system menus when needed. Premise Taking place in the distant future of Entity Burst Online's conclusion, the world has fallen into ruin. The once-proud cities are abandoned and ruined. Forests have overtaken some cities, creating urban jungles. Monsters have overrun settlements. Humanity has been severely crippled, lowering the population from the billions of people to a few million. As a result of the great battle that caused Entity Burst Online's shutdown, a mysterious palace appeared, bringing with it a series of walls that divided and protected all of Japan from the rampaging monsters that became more aggressive from the after-effects of the final battle in EBO. The pre-existing factions in the world have merged into three distinct factions with their own goals and agendas. While each faction works to maintain stability, they also work independently from one another to gather and develop military forces for when the time comes to storm the unknown palace suddenly appeared. To this end, humanity has developed two types of mech frames. Controlled through a combination of onboard piloting and neuro-linking, these two Anti-Hazard Armor Gears (A-HAGs) variants are used to explore the world, gather resources for survival, and fight for humanity's future. How well will the players survive as they work together to unravel what lies at the center of this post-apocalyptic world? Factions Within this world are three factions, all of them containing some portions of its Entity Burst's five factions. Each region focuses on a variety of problems as a result of their land's current state, in addition to electing its own Prime Minister to represent its Region and ideals. Monthly meetings between each region's Prime Ministers are held to discuss matters within their borders, as well as coordinate the distribution of resources among each other. They consist of: * Shuryou (狩猟, lit. Hunting) - It is comprised of the islands of Shikoku, Kyushu, and western Honshu, with a focus on food gathering due to their land having become a breeding ground for monsters as well as plenty of fertile farming land. Thus, they relocated to rural villages and relying on whatever they had within their borders for food, often providing their surpluses to the other two factions if requested. Since they have a focus on hunting and farming, their military forces have been known to rely more on close-quarters combat and brute force rather than using long-range attacks. The general designs for their A-HAGs focus on denser armor and stronger punching/kicking force over speed or fancy arsenals. * Kigyou (企業, lit. Business) - Made up of Hokkaido and Northern Honshu, Shuryou focuses on maintaining economic stability and social welfare as a result of their farmland being ravaged by monsters. Their source of money comes from providing new equipment and blueprints to the other factions in order to keep them prepared for the moment when they will storm the mysterious palace at the center of the walls that divide them. As Kigyou's income relies on producing new equipment and selling the blueprints, their military forces make use of this high-end equipment to provide their troops with mid-range and long-range combat capacity. Kigyou A-HAGs are designed with increased speed, aiming assistance, and other Quality-of-Life features for specialization in certain combat fields in mind; i.e. advanced camouflage systems for stealth missions. * Chouwa (調和, lit. Harmony) - Existing solely in eastern Honshu, Chouwa is the most balanced among the three factions. Their economy and food supplies aren't struggling, they have a decent handle on monster population control, and they can produce technology at a stable rate. Chouwa seems to the faction most at peace, and instead focuses on supporting its two sister factions in their endeavors as best as they can. As a balanced faction, Chouwa has the most advanced of the military forces, amassing enough soldiers to put into roles that specialize in long-range, close-range, or mid-range combat. They were the faction that developed the beginnings of the Anti-Hazard Armor Gear system, distributing the blueprints for the equipment to the other factions as a peace offering; this would eventually result in the diversification of A-HAG technology and create the Faction-based stereotypes seen in game. Gameplay Avatars Basics Players are spawned into the world in their real-life appearance. After completing the tutorial and becoming accustomed to the gameplay, full cosmetic modifications for one's avatar is unlocked. Physical build, facial structure, and general appearance can be modified, but to a limited degree. Before first spawning in the world, the player must choose one of two Anti-Hazard Armor Gear (A-HAG) Frames: the Entity Harness Frame or the Valvrave Combat Frame. If the Entity Harness A-HAG is selected, then the first quest a Player is given is to find their Resonance Catalyst, a weapon infused with the power of an Entity that acts as a secondary power source to the Mech that helps determine the Mech's stats. A Valvrave Combat A-HAG doesn't require a Catalyst, but instead requires the user choose between one of the Six Valvrave Archetypes. Regardless of the frame chosen, all A-HAGs share a durability gauge running along its spinal column, and a HUD displaying durability, remaining energy levels, and equipment-oriented measures such as ammo supplies or equipment durability. It should be noted that Player Avatars and their Anti-Hazard Armor Gears are considered separate entities. Player Avatar customization is about as complex as reality, allowing the user to determine their outfit down to their underwear and even change hair color, facial features, even eyewear. When the player prepares to leave a stronghold, they can choose to deploy in a number of ways: they can immediately summon and pilot their A-HAG into the wildlands, commute by land vehicles, or deploy from an aerial dropship. A player must first authorize the deployment of their A-HAG before it can be sent to them, done through a portable A-HAG Access Terminal carried on each player's person at all times. Once authorized, the mech is deployed from either an orbital drop sequence or as an airdrop from cargo planes sent to the player's location; if additional armor or weapons have been requested for deployment, those will deploy alongside the mech as supply crates. From there, the player has to enter their A-HAG and engage the Entity Neuro-Linking sequence, synchronizing the user's conscience and movements with the Mech's. Much like how EBO rated Entity units with five general stats, Hazard ReBurst uses a similar five-stat rating system and assigns roles based on specific criteria. Except for Maximum Movement Speed and Equip Strain, all stats are measured by an alphabetical grade; S is the highest rank, followed by A, B, C, D, and E in order of decreasing ability. In Hazard ReBurst, they are: *'Punching Force' - This statistic measures the maximum punching power of the A-HAG. With all A-HAGs, they are given a baseline/average punching power that is augmented by an additional parameter to determine the maximum punching power. Generally speaking, punching power is weaker than kicking force to an extent as dictated by bodily physics. However, some A-HAGs are designed with higher punching power than kicking power, usually stemming from their users' focus on a punching-oriented combat style rather than using kicks. *''Kicking Force'' - This statistic is exactly like Punching Power, but applied to the force of an A-HAG's kicks instead. Most of the time, kicking power is usually stronger than punching power, as kicks are generally stronger than punches due to bodily physics; this is reflected in most A-HAGs, though some Frames are customized to specialize in kicking. *''Maximum Movement Speed'' - One of the two statistics carried over from its prequel, Movement Speed in Hazard ReBurst is measured in standard speed units such as miles per hour or kilometers per hour, but are usually measured in meters per second. If an A-HAG is equipped with heavier armor, their maximum movement speed is lower; the inverse is also true, with lighter-armored A-HAGs having higher maximum movement speeds. *''Armor Durability'' - The other statistic shared with EBO, Armor Durability combines the same stat from its predecessor with the Defensive Capacity stat. With this, Armor Durability measures the strength of one's armor in addition to the Frame's current operational capacity without repair items. Armor Durability can also reach an Obsolescence state if repairs and maintenance are neglected for too long. *''Equip Strain'' - This statistic works in reverse: the higher one's Equip Strain is, the greater the difficulty of synchronization with the A-HAG. Unlike other stats, Equip Strain is rated on a scale of 10, with a 10 resulting in the player being almost incapable of using their A-HAG due to the incredible amount of synchronization dissonance and a 1 meaning the player can almost completely synchronize with the Frame and move as if they were in their original body. When players start, they begin at a Permanent Hazard Level of 0, with an Equip Strain of 0. This is simply a tutorial state, allowing the player to familiarize themselves with and understand the game's mechanics. They will then be subjected to a high Equip Strain, usually within the range of 8-10, to familiarize the player with the difficulty of moving with high Equip Strains. As players use their armor for longer periods of time while allowing their bodies to get natural rest (meaning they can't use artificial, in-game items to reduce the strain), the Equip Strain will gradually lessen and the player will be able to synchronize with their armor better. Increasing one's Hazard Level also significantly reduces Equip Strain, as the increase raises their baseline limits to a higher level and grants a much better tolerance to what one is used to. Players with the Valvrave Entity System do not have this stat, and do not have to worry about this. Classes are specifically defined in Valvrave Combat A-HAGs only, and are based on the six given classifications. Meanwhile, Entity Harness A-HAGs have very loose classifications used to identify a player's combat style instead of a proper class; i.e. a player who focuses on firearms is known as a gunslinger, or a sword-wielding player identified as a Swordsman or Knight. Each player is only allowed to use one Entity's power via a Resonance Catalyst. Using multiple Catalysts with different Entities' powers will penalize the A-HAG. The sheer amount of power in each Catalyst, combined with the improper channeling of multiple different kinds of that power, results in the A-HAG's frame in breaking down. Performance will decrease exponentially, and the Frame will eventually reach Obsolescence. In this Obsolescent state, the Frame can only perform basic movement on a two-dimensional plane (move forward, backward, etc.) and jump. It cannot use weapons unless the weapon is integrated into the Frame itself; even then, the integrated weapon is weak to the point of uselessness. To circumvent this, the user simply needs to change the Catalyst at an officially-registered Frame Maintenance Bay, where the A-HAG's core will be extracted and replaced with an untethered core that can be synchronized with the new Catalyst. Once complete, the user will be able to swap between the tethered cores at an Frame Maintenance Bay freely, though they are limited to three total tethered Cores. Defeating a wild entity, collecting the essence in an Tainted Resonance Catalyst, and purifying that Catalyst grants another Resonance Catalyst that can augment one's attacks or be used as its own weapon if the Catalyst's medium allows it. Any medium can be used, such as Entity Burst's Cards, Pendants, and Cartridges. Most players in Hazard ReBurst have taken to using weapons and miscellaneous wearable trinkets for convenience. Armor upgrades are possible, and can be used by augmenting one's given entity through leveling up, spending currency to augment it directly, or recreating the entity and creating a direct upgrade to use from there. As players increase their Permanent Hazard Levels, their powers and abilities will scale up accordingly, though weaker players are capable of outsmarting stronger players. Within the game exists rare booster items that supercharge one's Hazard Level to varying degrees depending on their rarity. The rarer a booster is, the greater it boosts its user's power. However, instances of their use are so rare that the player base have only ever seen one of these boosters, considering the others lore items not meant for player use. Each booster obviously affects its user in different ways, and each player's evolutions will vary depending on a wide variety of factors. Entity Harness Cores Unlike its predecessor, players that choose an Entity Harness A-HAG are required to choose the power of one of a select council of Gods. These councils represent various elements and concepts that humanity has given rise to. While other lesser entities exist, these Entity Councils are the primary source of an Entity Harness player's power. Three councils exists within Hazard ReBurst, and are categorized as the Elemental Council, the Council of Sin, and the Celestial Council. More information can be found by clicking the header's link. Entity Harnesses are incapable of receiving external upgrades, but their modular weapons and armor plating allow for slight improvements over massive power boosts. Much like its prequel, Hazard ReBurst does allow players to change their Entity, though they are restricted to three Frame Cores each tethered to a single Resonance Catalyst. A player is allowed to change allegiances from one council entity to another, but they are never able to use multiple Council Entity powers with a single Frame Core. There are penalties for constantly changing entities and/or using multiple Entity powers in a single Core, as the benefits that players gain from remaining with one Entity are decreased slowly and their A-HAG Frame deteriorates into the Obsolescence State. The more a player switches allegiances, the fewer benefits one reaps from their new alignment, exponentially decreasing but never reaching zero. Resonance Catalysts can take the form of anything, be it a firearm, sword, or shield; there is an option to use belts as Resonance Catalysts, though it is an unpopular option. So long as the item in question can accept an Entity and harness its power, it can become a Resonance Catalyst. Valvrave Combat Cores If players choose the Valvrave Combat A-HAG, they instead have access to the Valvrave Combat System (VCS), a prototype system that doesn't draw upon the power of this game's Entities. Instead, it calls upon an alternative energy source designed around 6 different Archetypes, with its own unique branch of upgrades and equipment that use this specific energy source. These Valvrave Players are generally the same as regular players, using a Rave Neuro-Link to access their Frames and fight against the dangers of Hazard ReBurst's reality or other players. They operate on the same basic principles, though they lack Equip Strains and their Level Ups are slightly different. Valvraves are capable of accepting external upgrades and additional equipment designed to augment and enhance their powers and abilities, unlike Entity Harnesses. More info can be found here. Valvrave Players generally remain unaffiliated with the majority of ReBurst Players, instead fighting within their own cliques. The two most prominent Valvrave Organizations, Nebula Oscillation and Reionics Mercenary Operations, are highly competitive with one another. They are well known in the Valvrave community, especially for their extremely vigorous acceptance conditions. Avatar Conversion An overlooked and severely underrated feature of avatar creation is the ability for players to port their avatar from another VR or AR game and tailor it to suit the game's parameters. When an avatar is created from outside data transferred to Hazard ReBurst, the Avatar and its corresponding A-HAG are given abilities that are derived from the data. For example, if a player created their avatar using data from ALfheim Online, having used a Cait Sith Sniper build, the resulting Anti-Hazard Armor Gear would have traits that reflect this. One possible addition to the player avatar would have a cat ear headband to reflect the Cait Sith race, as well as refined senses, a slightly lowered Equip Strain, and higher proficiency wielding a bow or rifle as a result of the sniper build. While this player profile can be created without the need to use the Avatar Data port, it would not have these benefits available to the player right away; instead, the player would have to train themselves from scratch and invest their in-game income into this build. In addition, the resulting ReBurst avatar would factor in the player's physical prowess as with all Hazard ReBurst avatars. Despite all of these benefits, very few players have made use of this system. In one instance of this avatar transfer, the resulting avatar was given a unique Resonance Catalyst and the ability to Resonate with multiple Council Entities via different equipment load-outs that can changed on the fly instead of having to swap tethered Frame Cores. Level System In Entity Burst, the Level System was a means of rating the grade of one's equipment and the Esteem system acted as the experience-point system that most players would equate to a true level system. In Hazard ReBurst, the term given to the Level system is known as the "Hazard Level," which rates the grade of one's equipment and dictates their combat potential. In-game, there are two Hazard Levels: the Permanent Hazard Level (PHL) and the Combat Hazard Level (CHL). While a Hazard Level does indicate how powerful one may be, players can defeat other players with higher Hazard Levels than their own. By raising one's Combat Hazard Level through combat, one can expand their combat options and potential in addition to temporary buffs to their stats. The Permanent Hazard Level is what determines an Avatar's stat baseline, which is further augmented by the Combat Hazard Level via fighting. However, CHL stat increases only last for the duration of the fight, with all changes being temporary boosts brought through the Player's will. Once combat ends, these CHL buffs will disappear and enter the players inventory as Hazard Potential/Credits, the game's only currency. By default, every player starts with a Permanent Hazard Level of 0. In contrast to its predecessor, Hazard ReBurst does not have any special power to Level 0. Here, it acts as a weakened, transitory state that is immediately left behind after the tutorial is completed. Unlike in most RPGs, experience points do not raise one's Hazard Level. Instead, the game's currency, known as Hazard Potential when dealing with one's level or Hazard Credits concerning coinage, serves to increase one's Permanent Hazard Level as well as money to use for purchasing or selling items. To increase one's Permanent Hazard Level, one must save up until they reach the required amount of Hazard Potential. From there, a notification to Level Up will appear, and the player may choose to accept or decline. Accepting the Level Up will drain the required Hazard Potential and increase the Permanent Hazard Level by 1, as well as providing a variety of level-up bonuses; level-up bonuses can come in the form of a new skill, a new weapon, new equipment, or a blueprint that requires materials to build the item in the blueprint. However, increasing one's Hazard Level does provide a significant boost in combat potential to make up for this Level Cap. The Level Cap of the game is set to 10, but the use of previously mentioned Booster items, they can exceed this Level Cap in order to face off against the most terrifying and powerful monsters hidden deep in the labyrinths of the world. Weapons, Crafting, and Damage Types Weapons usually come provided with the A-HAG. Generally, a starting weapon is simple, ranging from a melee weapon such as a sword or mace to a firearm of either ballistic, energy, or elemental damage. If one raises their Hazard Level, more advanced weapons can be accessed. Among the most advanced weapons in the game are weapons with a transforming frame; these weapons are capable of transforming between one form to another, and can incorporate firearms into melee weapons to provide a balance between long-range and melee combat. Any firearm and melee weapon can be combined; i.e. a scythe and sniper rifle or shotgun and greatsword. Plasma Blades exist in this game, and greatly resemble the iconic Lightsabers from Star Wars. Varying hilt designs and blade colors can be mixed and matched according to a player's personal preferences. In addition, a player can craft weapons based off of blueprints obtained through various means, whether through a level-up bonus or as an item purchased from a store or obtained from a monster/enemy player. Firearms have limited ammo supplies, which can be replenished at Frame Maintenance Bays or by accessing Resupply Stations found randomly placed in the environment. Ballistic projectiles will come in magazines or belts, while energy weapons rely on coolant cartridges or replaceable batteries. Resonating with one's Catalyst long enough allows them to supercharge their attacks for a finishing strike, similar to the Burst Strikes of Entity Burst Online. For those who wish to build a weapon from scratch, two types of crafting systems exist. The Basic Crafting system allows a player to mount Generators, Emitters, and Amplifiers to a predetermined weapon frame. The Generator supplies energy and ammunition to the weapon; the Emitter determines what kind of projectile will be fired; and the Amplifier modifies the behavior of the projectiles according to specific parameters. The Advanced Crafting system allows for complete and absolute customization of the weapon: players are capable of choosing the weapon's design, applying whichever components they wish in whatever manner they desire. The basic system's Generator, Emitter, and Amplifier system is now further expanded on, allowing the player to customize the internal components of these individual parts to suit their needs. The Elemental damage types and effects from Entity Burst Online are carried over and fine-tuned to better fit the augmented reality gameplay mechanic; i.e. Fire damage will inflict an "Overheat" state where A-HAGs have reduced operating capabilities until they've sufficiently cooled down. Elemental damage varies in potency, from a simple sting caused by a low-power electricity attack to Overheating from Fire damage to temporary visual sensor loss from a Blinded debuff. Energy weapons usually operate off the Dynamis damage type, which can be further customized with as many additional damage types as the weapon can offer. Void damage and Rotational damage return in weapons meeting specific criteria that allow a weapon to utilize the respective damage type; Void damage cannot be combined with any damage type, while Rotational damage follows the same parameters as Dynamis damage concerning additional damage types. New damage types have been added to reflect the new roster of Entities. As such, the following list contains the Elemental damage types and their effects within Hazard ReBurst: * Fire - Obviously, this damage type relates to fire and inflicts the "Overheat" debuff, reducing the A-HAG's operating capacity until sufficiently cooled down. * Ice - This damage type inflicts the "Stasis" debuff, slowing a player's movements and filling their Mech's joints with ice. Mixing this damage type with Temporal damage allows the user to create a more intense Stasis debuff that increases the time spent slowed down. * Shock - Shock damage can range in effects, with damage output determined by the player's equipment and how much they wish to use. It inflicts the "Shock" debuff, disabling advanced weaponry or even causing random weapon discharges due to the Mech's sensor arrays going berserk from the electricity influx. * Stone - Stone provides higher impact damage, augmenting a weapon's base damage with its power rather than forcing its power through a target. * Light - By producing and channeling intense light, players with this damage type can blind targets, generate photon lasers, or create hard light projections to wield in combat. * Shadow - Darkness is manipulated from one's surroundings and infused into attacks, leaving behind the darkness that was channeled as a smoky substance. This is mainly used as a prelude to more powerful techniques concerning the darkness, as it has limited viability in inflicting damage via infusion alone. * Dynamis - Pure energy condensed into a damage type. As noted by some players, this damage type can be equated to "death by overloading." The highly-condensed energy is released upon contact and will direct itself into the target to deal damage. * Void - Void rips open a hole in the fabric of the game and deletes what was hit in that instant. Unlike those who use the power to Negate, Void is a separate entity that eviscerates one's surroundings and completely destroys it to the point where even Negation cannot be used to counter it. * Rotation - Though not necessarily an elemental effect, it's considered a type of elemental damage. To access this damage type, a player or their weapons must emulate the Golden Rectangle to access the Golden Spiral and harness its infinite energy. Through emulating this perfect rotation, energy will be generated and can be imbued into attacks of any kind. Projectiles and hand-to-hand techniques are used for the most part. Though it's rare for melee weapons to use this, it is entirely possible. The Rotational effect is the most diverse damage type, with multiple stages to its power. ** Imperfect - While the player tries to emulate the Golden Rectangle as perfectly as humanly possible, it can result in imperfect Rotational damage. It still packs a punch, and can use other energies to further empower itself and create stranger effects, but it's nowhere near as powerful as Perfect Rotation. ** Perfect - Perfect Rotational damage creates an infinite source of self-perpetuating energy that cannot be combined with anything else. It's immensely more powerful than its imperfect state, though it can be negated by similar Rotational energy spinning in the opposite direction. * Temporal - Damage inflicted by those who use the power of Time. Temporal damage is nasty, as it cannot be healed by conventional means. Unless another Temporal attack meant to counter the first is applied, or the attack itself is negated, Temporal damage will continue to wither away a player's life, gradually accelerating until the player ages to death. * Rave - Damage inflicted by Valvrave Players is classified as Rave Damage. Rave Damage stacks the damage of one's attack for a type of multi-hit damage. This is due to the Valvrave Combat Frame's unique armor that requires Rave Damage to deal effective damage to it, though other damage types can still hurt it. Weapons with Rave Damage can be created and sold in case people want to use it. Battle and Miscellaneous Mechanics In Hazard ReBurst, player death is perfectly acceptable, much like its predecessor prior to the hacking incident. Pre-programmed skills and combat maneuvers do not exist, forcing players to create techniques and adapt their strategies on the fly. Just like in Entity Burst, players are to create their own fighting styles and use/design weapons that compliment that style. If a Player wishes to review their combat footage to determine the effectiveness of their techniques, they can bring up any previous combat data video files at a Frame Maintenance Bay. For the most part, Hazard ReBurst translates the battle mechanics into an Augmented Reality platform, with the only modifications being to the Esteem system, which is now replaced with Hazard Potential/Credits, and the lack of a tournament system. Factions are significantly different, and occupy all of Japan. Generally speaking, wherever one lives in reality is which faction they're assigned to in Hazard ReBurst. There are some players who would prefer to have no allegiance to any of the factions or allegiance to the military/police forces of the faction they reside in. Whichever the case, travelling to other regions and factions is done by piloting the A-HAG into that area or by using military transports. Criminal Activity will be dealt with via each faction's police force. If a criminal act is detected within the game's system, NPC forces will be dispatched to apprehend the criminal while any players employed under their respective faction's police force within the vicinity of the suspect will be alerted of the crime and given orders to apprehend. NPC forces are always authorized to use lethal force, as combat is done almost exclusively through the A-HAGs. In addition, mature establishments such as exotic clubs or bars prohibit players under the age of 18 from accessing them. Such is the Ethics code of Hazard ReBurst, which has been fundamentally rewritten so that it better aligns with Japanese law. When an underage player does attempt to enter one such establishment, the game forcefully restarts the player's progress from the closest checkpoint. If a player at or above the age of 18 attempts to access a bar, they will be required to show identification before access is granted. Intercourse and similar material is also restricted from underage players as a part of the Ethics code. Any underage attempt at intercourse will be reported to local authorities after the game automatically shuts down. Organizations In Hazard ReBurst, Guilds are known as Organizations, and function the exact same as they do in ALO or GGO, save for the guild member tax. Instead, a donation pool for Organization Funding exists, where members are encouraged to donate to enhance the Organization as needed. Players gain access to a unique, member-only storage system that is shared among fellow Organization Operatives; an inter-Organization communication network accepting text, video, or voice messages; a unique Organization Badge to display wherever the player pleases; and Operative tracking for the higher-ranking Organization members. An Organization is simply set up through a terminal in the Governor's office. Of course, which Governor's office will depend on the Organization's anticipated headquarters location and/or the Founder's personal choice. It simply asks players to name their Organization, list their headquarters' address, the Founder's name, and whether the Organization's exclusivity (whether players can freely join or they require an invitation into the Organization). Trivia * Hazard ReBurst is influenced by the following: ** Accel World ** The Kamen Rider Series, especially Kamen Rider Build and Kamen Rider Zero-One ** Ordinal Scale ** Mob Psycho 100 ** High School DxD ** Valvrave The Liberator ** Break Arts II ** The Dead Space series ** JoJo's Bizarre Adventures, specifically Part 5. * Since Hazard ReBurst takes significant influence from Accel World, HRB was modified to resemble Brain Burst more. While Brain Burst claims to accelerate brain waves in order to place its players into the game, Hazard ReBurst opts for a slightly more plausible and realistic method of transporting its players into the game and provide them supernatural abilities like dashing at blinding speeds. * Hazard ReBurst is a hybrid between Augmented and Virtual Reality. While its generated terrain and most of the world itself is made with AR, the player avatars and their abilities are more akin to VR avatars; this allows players to remain superhuman in terms of combat prowess, while owing up to the AR nature of the game. * ReBurst comes from its predecessor's name, Entity Burst Online, with the re- prefix used to denote the fact that Hazard ReBurst is a sequel. * Beta Testers under Nexus Theory's employment were used to test the Alpha and Beta builds, granting them special in-game rewards of their preference. * The "Hazard Level" comes from Kamen Rider Build specifically, with the term being (potentially) derived from the real-life terms [[wikipedia:Biological hazard|biological hazard]] and [[wikipedia:Biosafety level|bio-safety level]]. Category:ARMMO Category:PyroHunter16